heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Mouse Filmography
.]] Listed here are all of the shorts, feature films and television shows in which Mickey Mouse has appeared. Theatrical feature films and shorts 1920s *Plane Crazy'' (1928) *''The Gallopin' Gaucho'' (1928) *''Steamboat Willie'' (1928) *''The Barn Dance'' (1928) *''The Opry House'' (1929) *''When the Cat's Away'' (1929) *''The Barnyard Battle'' (1929) *''The Plowboy'' (1929) *''The Karnival Kid'' (1929) *''Mickey's Follies'' (1929) *''Mickey's Choo-Choo'' (1929) *''The Jazz Fool'' (1929) *''Jungle Rhythm'' (1929) *''Haunted House'' (1929) 1930s *''Fiddling Around'' (1930) *''The Barnyard Concert'' (1930) *''The Cactus Kid'' (1930) *''Wild Waves'' (1930) *''The Fire Fighters'' (1930) *''The Shindig'' (1930) *''The Chain Gang'' (1930) *''The Gorilla Mystery'' (1930) *''The Picnic'' (1930) *''Pioneer Days'' (1930) *''Minnie's Yoo Hoo'' (1930) *''The Birthday Party'' (1931) *''Traffic Troubles'' (1931) *''The Castaway'' (1931) *''The Moose Hunt'' (1931) *''The Delivery Boy'' (1931) *''Mickey Steps Out'' (1931) *''Blue Rhythm'' (1931) *''Fishin' Around'' (1931) *''The Barnyard Broadcast'' (1931) *''The Beach Party'' (1931) *''Mickey Cuts Up'' (1931) *''Mickey's Orphans'' (1931) *''The Duck Hunt'' (1932) *''The Grocery Boy'' (1932) *''The Mad Dog'' (1932) *''Barnyard Olympics'' (1932) *''Musical Farmer'' (1932) *''Mickey's Revue'' (1932) *''Mickey in Arabia'' (1932) *''Mickey's Nightmare'' (1932) *''Trader Mickey'' (1932) *''The Whoopee Party'' (1932) *''Touchdown Mickey'' (1932) *''The Wayward Canary'' (1932) *''The Klondike Kid'' (1932) *''Parade of the Award Nominees'' (1932) *''Mickey's Good Deed'' (1932) *''Building a Building'' (1933) *''The Mad Doctor'' (1933) *''Mickey's Pal Pluto'' (1933) *''Mickey's Mellerdrammer'' (1933) *''Ye Olden Days'' (1933) *''The Mail Pilot'' (1933) *''Mickey's Gala Premier'' (1933) *''Puppy Love'' (1933) *''The Steeplechase'' (1933) *''The Pet Store'' (1933) *''Giantland'' (1933) *''Shanghaied'' (1934) *''Camping Out'' (1934) *''Playful Pluto'' (1934) *''Gulliver Mickey'' (1934) *''Mickey's Steamroller'' (1934) *''Orphan's Benefit'' (1934) *''Mickey Plays Papa'' (1934) *''The Dognapper'' (1934) *''Two-Gun Mickey'' (1934) *''Mickey's Man Friday'' (1935) *''The Band Concert'' (1935) *''Mickey's Service Station'' (1935) *''Mickey's Kangaroo'' (1935) *''Mickey's Garden'' (1935) *''Mickey's Fire Brigade'' (1935) *''Pluto's Judgement Day'' (1935) *''On Ice'' (1935) *''Mickey's Polo Team'' (1936) *''Orphans' Picnic'' (1936) *''Mickey's Grand Opera'' (1936) *''Thru the Mirror'' (1936) *''Mickey's Rival'' (1936) *''Moving Day'' (1936) *''Alpine Climbers'' (1936) *''Mickey's Circus'' (1936) *''Mickey's Elephant'' (1936) *''The Worm Turns'' (1937) *''Magician Mickey'' (1937) *''Moose Hunters'' (1937) *''Mickey's Amateurs'' (1937) *''Hawaiian Holiday'' (1937) *''Clock Cleaners'' (1937) *''Lonesome Ghosts'' (1937) *''Boat Builders'' (1938) *''Mickey's Trailer'' (1938) *''The Whalers'' (1938) *''Mickey's Parrot'' (1938) *''Brave Little Tailor'' (1938) *''The Fox Hunt (1938) (cameo) *''Society Dog Show'' (1939) *''The Pointer'' (1939) *''Mickey's Surprise Party'' (1939) *''The Standard Parade'' (1939) 1940s *''Tugboat Mickey'' (1940) *''Pluto's Dream House'' (1940) *''Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip'' (1940) *''Fantasia'' (1940) *''The Little Whirlwind'' (1941) *''The Nifty Nineties'' (1941) *''Orphan's Benefit'' (remake) (1941) *''A Gentleman's Gentleman'' (1941) *''Canine Caddy'' (1941) *''Lend a Paw'' (1941) *''Mickey's Birthday Party'' (1942) *''Symphony Hour'' (1942) *''All Together'' (1942) *''Pluto and the Armadillo'' (1943) *''Squatter's Rights'' (1946) *''Mickey's Delayed Date'' (1947) *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1947) *''Mickey Down Under'' (1948) *''Pluto's Purchase'' (1948) *''Mickey and the Seal'' (1948) *''Pueblo Pluto'' (1949) 1950s *''Crazy Over Daisy'' (1950) (cameo) *''Plutopia'' (1951) *''R'Coon Dawg'' (1951) *''Pluto's Party'' (1952) *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' (1952) *''The Simple Things'' (1953) 1980s *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (1983) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) (cameo) 1990s *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1990) *''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) (cameo) *''Runaway Brain'' (1995) 2000s *''Fantasia 2000'' (2000) 2010s *''Get A Horse!'' (2013) Direct-to-video movies *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (1999) *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2001) *''Mickey's House of Villians'' (2002) *''The Lion King 1½'' (2004) (silhouette cameo) *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2004) *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) Television shows *''Walt Disney anthology series'' *''The Mickey Mouse Club'' *''The Mouse Factory'' *''Bonkers'' **I Oughta Be in Toons *''Mickey Mouse Works'' **A Midsummer Night's Dream **Around the World in Eighty Days **Babysitters **Big House Mickey **Car Washers **Computer.don (cameo) **Daisy's Road Trip **Donald's Goofy World **Donald's Halloween Scare **Donald's Valentine Dollar (cameo) **Futurmania **Hansel and Gretel **Hickory Dickory Mickey **Housesitters **How to Be a Gentleman (cameo) **How to Be a Waiter (cameo) **How to Be Groovy, Cool and Fly (cameo) **How to Haunt a House (cameo) **Hydro-Squirter (cameo) **Locksmiths **Mickey and the Color Caper **Mickey and the Goat Man **Mickey and the Seagull **Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot **Mickey to the Rescue: Cage and Cannons **Mickey to the Rescue: Staircase **Mickey to the Rescue: Train Tracks **Mickey Tries to Cook **Mickey's Airplane Kit **Mickey's Answering Service **Mickey's April Fools **Mickey's Big Break **Mickey's Cabin **Mickey's Christmas Chaos **Mickey's Mechanical House **Mickey's Mistake **Mickey's Mix-Up **Mickey's Mixed Nuts **Mickey's Mountain **Mickey's New Car **Mickey's Piano Lesson **Mickey's Remedy **Mickey's Rival Returns **Minnie Takes Care of Pluto **Organ Donors **Pinball Mickey **Pit Crew **Pluto Gets the Paper: Bubble Gum **Pluto Gets the Paper: Mortimer **Pluto Gets the Paper: Spaceship **Pluto Gets the Paper: Street Cleaner **Pluto Gets the Paper: Vending Machine **Pluto Gets the Paper: Wet Cement **Pluto Runs Away **Pluto vs. the Watchdog **Pluto's Kittens **Pluto's Magic Paws **Pluto's Penthouse Sweet **Pluto's Seal Deal **Purple Pluto **Roller Coaster Painters **Sandwich Makers **The Nutcracker **Topsy Turvy Town **Turkey Catchers *''House of Mouse'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Mickey Mousekersize'' *''Have a Laugh!'' *''Minnie's Bow-Toons'' *''Mickey Mouse'' Category:Filmographies